That one shady warehouse
by DragonsOMG
Summary: Marionette and her past is shrouded in mystery, but today we get a piece of it. Au/Noncanon complient. Marionette is female in this. (not cgha based, own AU story) - still a wip - Teen for mentions of murder/light gore in later chapters.


The room was dark, along with the rest of the building, the power had been cut some time ago, I did not know how long it had been. I had lost track of time after a few weeks. This place was forgotten, its once happy birthday cheer having faded over time. The red stains had faded as well, but still remained a reminder to the past, time still not able to hide the tragedy. I sighed, watching over the deserted room I was in, unable to leave it due to my own limitations.

I lifted my heavy head to watch as another of the occupants of this unkempt building shambled past, its once shiny yellow plastic exterior now covered in grime. It was much like myself, once a entertainer for children, now just cold metal and plastic to be forgotten. I looked down at my battered hands, the black fabric hiding metal and wires within.

I was once a gift giver, a animatronic puppet who always smiled and played music. My name was Marionette, but just like this place I was long forgotten. Now I was just a lonely puppet, stuck within the box I used to call my home.

Before all of this, before the tragedy; before the murder of multiple innocent children, we were all happy, performing for the parties and groups of children who came here. Before even that though, I was part of another establishment, which much like this one was marred with murder.

His name was William Afton, he was once a happy man who opened a diner with a close friend, he loved robots and made them to entertain others. But he soon grew jealous, eventually turning to darker ways to get at his friend, The friend, Henry, had two children, but by the end of the day there was but one, the second's body being found in the ally a day later, the animatronic puppet; whose sole job was to protect, being found with her.

Nothing had been right since then, more children went missing, more blood stained Williams hands, The animatronics began to malfunction, accidents began to be more frequent, and even night guards were found dead in their chairs or within a back room. William had gone missing at that point, but a new face had joined. Dave Miller was a quiet man, just watching the animatronics as if he knew things others didn't.

I hated them both. As they were the same. The others didn't believe me, they saw dave as the one chance to save us from this building. Their voices echoed through my mind,

" _He's safe!"  
_ " _He can save us!"  
_ " _Don't you want us to be safe?"  
_ " _You saved us, let him save you!"_

"No"

I shook my head, having spoken aloud, I looked around, then sank down, closing my dirty box with a huff. I then turned to my bestest friend, holding onto him and smiling softly. Knowing I needed to talk to him.

"Hey goldie, could I talk to you?" I spoke quietly, letting of a mechanical whine too high for most to hear as i did so. I looked down at goldie after, moving my hand as I did so.

" _Of course marionette! I looovve talking to you!"_ He responded, making me chime in delight.

"I'm so glad! Eheh! Well, I wanted to talk about...about _**dave**_ …" I growled out the name, shifting my hands after, making Goldie hum in response.

" _What about him marionette? Why do you dislike him so..?"_

I shifted then spoke "I know his face, it's so much like _**Williams**_ …!" I growled out his name as well.

Goldie sighed, my hands moving as he did so, " _Don't you think you might be jumping to conclusions?"_

I Bristled, glaring down at goldie, "you're supposed to be on my side!" I let out a burst of static and looked away.

" _..Marion, listen, we've gone through this before, I want to believe you, but I need more evidence to do so…"_ He looked towards me, my hands fidgeting with him as I let out a static filled sigh. I shifted my gaze down to him, then dropped my hands, the plush I had been speaking to seeming to fall lifeless to the ground.

It looked up vacantly, as it hadn't been alive in the first place. I just sighed and rubbed my unmoving mask.

"Why do I do this to myself…" I let out static cry and buried my mask in my arms.

I lost track of time after that, just sitting there in a limp position of sadness, after who knows how long, there was a knock on the lid of my box. It sounded hesitant and fairly forced. I let out a static groan, but pushed my head and arms up, opening the box to gaze at whoever had disturbed me.

I saw the figures pants first, looking up towards his face less then a second after, I recoiled as I saw who this man was, my gaze sharpening as two pinpricks of light alit within my eyes. I hissed static at him, making him step back.

 _In Front of me stood Dave Miller._

There were others behind him, one of such moving in to attempt to calm me, I just let out a belt of musical notes, 'Pop goes the weasel' loud in the otherwise quiet building. They stopped, then let out a recorded laugh, it sounding panicked at my apparent state of mind. They moved forwards again after, making pleading noise at me to calm.

I continued to let out static, but calmed enough to look down at the animatronic who had come to calm me. His name was Balloon Boy, he was a Balloon vender when the building had been functioning. He looked up at me, his plastic face somehow looking worried and relieved at the same time, all without any movement besides his eyes.

Seeing I was calmer now, he backed off, letting Dave step closer, I snapped my attention to him, letting out a warning note of music. He stopped, just looking me over before turning back towards the others.

"Are you sure it's still sane..? That was quite a reaction to seeing me…" He spoke to them, sounding tired and annoyed.

I watched them all, growing nervous and annoyed at the lack of acknowledgement in my direction. The leader of the once popular animatronic band; Freddy Fazbear, spoke in response to his questions. Saying though his glitched and broken voice box that he did not know, as I had not spoken to anyone sense I had awoken days after the shut down.

That was true, as I had awoken around a week after the place had been abandoned, my music and programming having kept me dormant until that time. I had barely spoken to anyone besides goldie, and it was debatable if I was even talking to someone else when I did.

I snapped back into focus when I saw that the fellow animatronics were looking at me expectantly. I tilted my head, having missed what they had said. Dave rolled his eyes, sneering in my direction,

"See, I told you, it's pretty much gone, it didn't even react until now" His gaze was sharp, but turned sad as the animatronics moved their gaze back to him.

I bristled, seeing though his caring act towards me and the others. They seemed to believe him to an extent, the ones with ears seeming to droop them in sadness, The others averting their gazes from anywhere near me.

I let out a burst of static at them, making a few seize in surprise, I lifted myself, almost standing in my box, glaring down Dave with malice.

"Just wait one minute, _**Miller**_ " I snarled through static and chimes. "What makes you think i'm _**gone**_ ~?"


End file.
